The Silent Plea
by teenage18
Summary: Chad Danforth lives in hell. His parents have abused him in horrifying ways. His friends are too blind to see his torture. Will anyone notice his silent plea for help? WARNING: Contains CHILD ABUSE AND SELF-ABUSE
1. Out Of Love

**Hello everyone. Welcome to my new story. I know I said I'd write a choy fic next, but I'm going to put that one on hold until Desperate gets more reviews. In this story, Chad is the main character. It's important to see that his life isn't as perfect as it Desperate this will be a companion fic between Troy and Chad, but slightly less graphic.  
**

**WARNING:Child Abuse, Self Harm, Sexual Content, Language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of high school musical.

* * *

**Chad Danforth walked into East High grateful to be away from his sorry excuse of a parents. Seeing Troy, best friend for seventeen years, he automatically walked to him. "Hey Captain" he said exchanging high fives," How was your Christmas break?" he asked. "You know same old same old" Troy said leaning against his locker.**"**Coach going over new game plans making sure his all-star god of a son was ready for the play-offs"he said grinning as Chad rolled his eyes and started to make gagging sounds. Troy playfully shoved Chad causing him to gasp as some of the cuts on his back reopened.

"You okay Chad?" Troy said looking a little worried. "Yeah I'm fine" Chad said quickly as he got up. His back felt like it was on fire and he had to fight to keep a straight face in front of Troy who was eying him suspiciously. "Well see ya in homeroom" Troy said as he spotted Gabriella waling up to them.

Chad took this moment to rush to the restroom. _'Oh God please not now!' _he mentally pleaded with himself as he felt the blood trickling down his back. Quickly taking off his shirt and putting on a new one, Chad couldn't but remember how he had gotten the cuts in the first place.....

Flashback:

**"Chad get your ass down here now!" he heard his dad call**. **Running down the stairs as fast as he could, the moment he was in the living room a fist collided with his jaw causing him to cry out in pain. His dad just stood their smiling as his soon clutched his jaw, tears already pouring from his hazel eyes. "You worthless scum!" he said as he started kicking Chad in the side. **

**"Dad! Please stop!" Chad pleaded with all his might as he felt his father's shoe connect with his stomach. Just as he heard a crunch, the front door opened and in walked Ashley Danforth. "Hi sweetie" she said kissing her husband as if she were oblivious to the fact that her only child was on the floor moaning in pain. "Will you shut the hell up?!" she yelled as she jammed her heel into his side causing him to cry out.**

**"He still hasn't learned his lesson yet" he heard his father say as he took off his belt. Chad looked up at him, the fear shown clearly on his face. "Stand up Chad" he said coldly. Chad stumbled slowly to his feet, refusing to look his parents in their faces. His mother came up to him and slapped him in the face. "Look at us when we're talking to you" she said before slapping him again and sitting down on the sofa. **

**"Take your shirt off Chad" Tom Danforth said as he unwrapped the belt. Chad hesitated for a moment which earned him another punch in the face from yours truly. "OBEY ME THE FIRST TIME YOU IDIOT!" his father roared. "Now I said get that shirt off!" Chad slowly took off his shirt vaguely wondering what his father was about to do. He got his answer the moment his shirt was over his head. As the belt connected with his back, he let out a heartfelt shriek. **

**"Why are you doing this?" he cried out as the belt connected with his back yet again. "Why?" his dad repeated as though horrified at what Chad had asked. "We only do this out of love!" he said as he swung the belt again. "Yes Chad, we don't want a weak son so we have to mold you from the piece of trash you are now to a strong man we can be proud of!" his mother said laughing all the while.**

**The pain was incredible as though a thousand volts were suddenly traveling up his spine. "Dad! Please stop!" Chad pleaded as his father bought the belt down on him repeatedly. Chad could feel the buckle tear through his skin. Chad's father kept beating with the belt until Chad had collapsed on the floor. He was crying freely by now and it didn't help much as his mother kicked him in the side again. "Get the hell upstairs you worthless shit!" she said as she kicked him in his sides. **

**"You're getting blood all over the carpet!" she said as she kicked him one final time before joining her husband in the kitchen. Chad could hear them laughing all the while. Slowly he got up, hissing at the pain of his ribs and blistering back. As he was almost up, his legs gave away. Crawling towards the stairs, Chad used the railing to hoist himself up, biting down on his lower lip so he wouldn't cry out. He managed to make it all the way upstairs to his room before collapsing on his bed. **

**Why do they this to him? What kind of parents get pleasure out of seeing there child in pain? Tears cascaded down his cheeks as he asked himself the same questions time after time again. His whole body felt as if it had been tossed through a grinder and set on fire. Rolling slowly onto his stomach, Chad let the exhaustion take over his body as he was plunged in to another nightmare as his eyes closed....**

Flashback End:

Chad felt tears well up in his eyes as he thought about what his parents had said. _'Out of love my ass'_ he thought as he stuffed his shirt into his gym bag and headed out the boys restroom. Making his way to his locker, Chad kept his head down all the while. Suddenly he crashed into something or _someone_ I might say. "I'm so sorry" Chad said as he looked up only to have his stomach do a backflip at who he saw.

There right in front of him was his beautiful girlfriend Taylor McKessie. "Well look who we have here Mr. Clumsy" she said smiling at him as she got up. Chad got up and picked her books up quickly before kissing her gently on the lips. God it felt great to feel her soft lips against his again. "Wow Wildcat" Taylor said as she put her arms around his neck,"I think your kissing has improved since the last time I saw you" she said as she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Tay you have no idea how much torture i was in being away from you" Chad said as their lips parted. "I know it was hard for me too" she said as she walked with him to his locker. Stopping in front of it Taylor gave Chad another quick kiss before going to find Gabriella and Sharpay.

Chad sighed to himself as he opened his locker. Boy this was going to be a long day. First there was english with Ms. Darbus or the Devil's bride Chad liked to call her. Then he had....basketball practice! He had completely forgotten about it! How in the hell was he supposed to cover up all those bruises? If the team let alone Troy saw them, he'd never catch a break. His parents would probably beat the shit out of him for telling. They don't refer to it as beating though. It's "Out of love" so how could it be a beating?

Shaking his head Chad headed to homeroom. This was going to be a long day........

* * *

**Well I'm Back! This time with a new story and a new attitude. Now I will update tomorrow and make it my first LONG chapter if I can get at least 15 reviews from this one. And I'm thinking about taking down desperate. I mean if it's to much then it shouldn't be posted. Anyways hope you like the new story as much I do! Until The Next Update Folks! Peace I'm Outta Here! LOL**


	2. Author's Note

**Don't worry . My Story will be updated with a long chapter by the weekend. So will "Desperate" so just hold out for a little longer folks! Because I got BIG plans for both stories and I hope you'll enjoy as much as I will writing them. Looking foward to your reviews and more! See ya later!**


	3. Hell To Pay

**Hiya Doin? Sorry I've Been A LITTLE Busy But I Promised I'd Update So Here's Chapter Two Folks Enjoy! By The Way My Other Story Desperate Will Be Updated Soon! Don't Forget To Review!

* * *

**Chad let out a long breath he didn't even know he'd been holding. Ms. Darbus's class had been exhausting. It didn't help much either that his back felt like it was on fire either. Nevertheless he was kinda proud that he hadn't blown his cover. That would cause _serious_ problems. Now if he could just make it through practice.

Walking slowly into the locker room he saw that most of the team had already changed for practice much to his relief. Just as he was putting his stuff down, Troy came up to him. "Hey Chad you okay man?" he asked. Chad could hear the concern in his friend's voice. "Yeah I'm fine." he said without looking up from his gym bag," Why do you ask? Troy cocked his head to the side a bit.

"I was just making sure seeing how you flinched every time someone clapped you on the back" he said matter-of-factly. Chad froze causing Troy to look him over with a worried glance. Chad silently cursed himself. If Troy found out anything, everything would become a lot worse."I don't know what you're talking about" Chad said a little to hurriedly.

Troy cocked an eyebrow at him. "Chad is there something bothering you?" he asked. Chad shook his head and went back to rummaging in his bag. After that it was just silence as Troy decided to put off the subject for the moment. "Alright see ya on the court then"he said as he walked out the locker room.

Chad put his head in his hands and let out a long sigh. He did _not _lying to Troy, but he knew he'd be in even worse trouble if he told him the truth. Getting up, Chad pulled his shirt off slowly and quickly put on a t-shirt and then his jersey on top. Making sure all of his bruises and cuts were hidden, he got up,(wincing because his ribs were sore like hell), and headed out to the court for practice.

When he got outside to the court he immediately spotted the team acting like their usual idiotic selves. "Hey Chad!" Zeke said as he clapped him on the back causing him to inhale sharply. Zeke noticed this and quickly withdrew his hand. "Are you okay Chad?" he asked with concern laced in his voice. Chad bit down on his tongue before answering."Yeah I'm Fine Mom" he snickered as he playfully pushed Zeke.

Chad glanced at troy who raised his eyebrow before the coach came out. "Alright Wildcats!"he said with his usual enthusiasm"The playoffs are two months away and I'm gonna make sure you're ready for it." Everyone nodded in agreement. Then there was an expectant silence until Troy said"Chad! What are you WAITING for!" Chad who'd been deep in thought snapped out of it immediately. "Oh Sorry"he said.

"WHAT TEAM"he shouted. "WILDCATS!" the team shouted back. "WHAT TEAM!!" "WILDCATS!!" "WHAT TEAM!!!" "WILDCATS!!!" "GETCHA HEAD IN DA GAME!!!" they all shouted at the top of their lungs. Going out onto the court, Chad dribbled the ball expertly before passing it to Troy. Troy shot the three effortlessly. Grinning as he passed Chad, they exchanged high fives.

Jason got the ball next and passed it to Zeke, which was stolen by Chad. Just as he was jumping to make the shot, everything fell apart. Jason jumped at the same time as Chad, but Chad,(who was taller), jumped higher than him. Jason head crushed against Chad's stomach causing him to cry out. The last thing he saw was Troy and the coach running towards him as blackness consumed him....

______________

Troy was at Chad's side immediately when he heard him yell. Luckily Zeke caught him before his head hit the ground. "What the hell happened?" he asked in a panic at seeing his best friend on the ground. Looking down at Chad, Troy noticed he looked paler and his forehead was beaded with sweat. "We gotta get him to the nurse's office."Zeke said.

Troy nodded and they both lifted Chad up gently. Both were surprised to see how light he was. In fact, Troy could carry him by himself. Walking down the hallway as fast as he could, Troy was almost at the nurse's office when Chad started to stir. Opening his eyes halfway, Chad seemed confused at what was going on. "What happened"he asked sluggishly. Troy stopped and looked at him.

"You fainted and I'm taking you to the nurse." Troy told him. Chad's eyes widened. "No!" he said as he stood up, wincing as he did so. "I'm fine see?" he said hopefully looking at Troy who looked a little annoyed. "If you're fine then why do you weigh so little? And why did you faint at practice?" he asked Chad who was dumbfounded. Before he could answer, however, his dad came up behind him.

Chad stared up at his father locking eyes for a moment before he said,"Dad what are you doing here?" Mr. Danforth looked at him and said,"The Coach called and said you fainted during practice." The color from Chad's face drained. Now he knew he was in big trouble."C'mon I'm taking you home. Your mother is waiting at the house." Chad's heart practically dropped to his stomach at those words. Saying goodbye to Troy, Chad left with his dad.

Troy went back to the gym. Now that was weird. It looked as though Chad was scared of his father. Shaking it off for the moment, Troy spotted Gabriella walking towards him. "How's Chad?" she asked as she kissed him. Troy simply said he was alright. Going into the locker room, Troy went over to Chad's gym locker. Opening it, he saw he'd left his gym bag. Opening it, he pulled out the t-shirt, Chad had been wearing earlier that day.

He was shocked at what he saw. Bloodstains cover it. Putting it back into the bag, Troy closed it up and put it back in Chad's locker. '_Chad what the hell is going on with you?_' Troy thoght as he walked out the locker room. Whatever it was that was bothering Chad, Troy knew it couldn't be good...

_______

Chad pleaded with his parents as they continued to kick and stomp him. His hands and arms weakly tried to protect what ever they could. Chad's mother snickered."This will teach you to be weak you bitch" said as her heel crushed into his already sore stomach. Chad let out the loudest scream in his life causing his dad to punch him in the face."Don't ever scream like that again or you'll be sorry" he said smirking at the trembling figure on the ground.

They continued to beat their frustrations out on Chad until he finally couldn't take anymore and succumbed to the blessed darkness. Leaving Chad where he was they decided to go out to eat. Kicking him one last time they left out the front door and drove off...

* * *

**Sorry. I know it's been a while but I'm back. 10 reviews if you want the next chapter up in two days. 5 reviews if you want it up in a week. I'll let you decide. Until the next chapter! See Ya!**


	4. A Friend's Worries

**Sorry. I Know It's Been Awhile Since I Updated This Story. But In My Defense I Have EOCT'S And Loads Of Projects I'm Working On So Please Bear With Me. There Is A Poll In My Profile I Hope All Of You Will Take. I Need YOUR Help Now To Get This Story Going. So Please Remember To Review. This Chapter Is Dedicated To All Of You Who Have Read My Story. I Luv You All And Thank You For Your Patience And Devotion.  


* * *

**Chad slowly opened his eyes. As he did, he was hit with a huge amount of pain that made him cry out. Tears fell from his eyes as the memories of the night's events came flooding back to him. Slowly he dragged himself to the stairs. Every breath was a struggle. It felt as if he been hit with a baseball bat repeatedly and there were electric like pains shooting up both his legs causing him to grunt in pain every time he moved.

Slowly he began to make his way up the stairs gritting his teeth as he did so. After what seemed like an eternity, Chad finally made it to the top of the stairs. Collapsing completely on the floor, the young teen wrapped his arms around his convulsing body that was occupied by the huge sobs that came with it. Chad had _never _felt so weak. He felt as though he were the most pathetic human being on earth at that moment.

Why did he have to get the parents from hell? What had he done to deserve this? Knowing he couldn't stay where he was, he slowly dragged himself into his room and somehow manged to crawl into his bed before the sweet darkness overcame him once more....

___________

Troy Bolton felt as though he were king of the world. He was out on what he now considered to be the best date he'd ever had with Gabriella. Leaning over in his theater seat, he captured her lips into the most passionate kiss they'd both ever experienced since going out. As they broke apart, Gabriella couldn't help but giggle. "Wow Wildcat" she said giddily "That had to be the _best_ kiss I've ever had in my _entire _life."

Troy looked was about to reply back, but something caught his eye. Right in front of them were Chad's parents and they seemed to be having a good time. There were only a few people in that particular movie setting, so they were talking rather loudly. But even so Troy only heard bits and pieces of their conversation.

"Did you.... his face...better not ....stained the carpet.....blood." _Blood?! _Troy shook his head not sure of what he'd heard. Suddenly he realized Gabriella was calling him. "Troy?" He smiled as he turned back to her. She lifted an eyebrow suspiciously. "Something on your mind?" she asked. Troy shook his head, but couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong....

__________

Chad sat up in his bead, cringing as he did. Looking around he saw that the house was still empty. Getting up slowly, he limped as best he could to the bathroom to take a shower. Making sure the door was locked, he slipped out of his bloodstained clothes and steppes into the shower, sighing in content relief as the warm water ran over his aching body. Turning the water off, he stepped out of the shower.

As he dried himself off he caught his reflection in the mirror. The image he saw made him want to throw up. Bruises covered his entire body. It was a mess of blue, black, and purple. Chad turned away from the mirror, disgusted with the creature he saw. Thinking of how he was going to cover any of them during practice tomorrow, he opened the door and stepped out into hell once again.

"Hi Honey" his mom said in false sweetness as his dad smirked behind her. Chad instantly started to back away. "Hey son how about some fun before we go to bed?" his dad said in a sickly false excited voice. As they both took a step forward. Chad didn't know what else to do. He was cornered. As they all were in the bathroom, Chad turned once again and saw his reflection and just like last time turned away.

He flinched when he felt a pair of hands grab his shoulders. Slowly his dad turned him to face the mirror. "Look at yourself, Chad" he said. Chad tried to pull away, but his injuries made it difficult. "Look at yourself" his dad said as his grip got harder causing Chad to grit his teeth to ignore the pain. Giving in, Chad opened his eyes and instantly tears began to flow.

He looked _awful_. "You're weak and you're worthless." his dad said as he felt his son's shoulders shaking under him. His mom came up on the other side of him. "You're not worthy to be treated like a human." she sneered as both of their words started to take affect on Chad. "No one will ever love a weak, pathetic person like you." she said causing him to break down completely.

"Repeat after me Chad" his dad said from above him. "I'm weak and pathetic." Chad , who was still on the floor sobbing, obeyed even though his voice shook. "I-I'm weak a-and p-pathetic!" he repeated. "I don't deserved to be loved" his mom added. "I d-d-don't d-deserved t-to be l-l-loved." he said as the the sobbing intensified.

Feeling satisfied with their work they decided to turn in for the night. Leaving Chad where he was, they closed the bathroom door and went to bed. Chad stayed there as the words sunk into his head. _'I'm weak. I'm worthless. I'm pathetic. I don't deserve to be loved' _he repeated it in his head over and over again. Getting up of the floor, Chad saw something that caught his eye.

There on the sink was his dad's pocket knife. Chad picked it up and eyed it. Turning it over in his hand, he looked at it in fascination. Slowly he flipped the blade up. He held the blade over his arm for a minute hesitating. Pressing down harder and gasped at the sensation of the first cut he made. He watched as the blood flowed from the cut.

An intense feeling of relief washed over him. Putting the blade back to his arm he made another cut repeating the words he'd just said.

"I'm weak and worthless."

He slashed at his arm three times.

"I don't deserve to be loved."

He made two more cuts.

"I'm weak and I'm pathetic."

He made five more cuts.

"I don't deserve to be treated like a human being."

He made two more cuts.

"I'm a coward."

He made a long cut.

"I deserve everything done to me."

He made another long cut.

"I'm weak and pathetic. I don't deserve to be loved."

This time he cut deep causing him to sigh in relief. Looking around him, he noticed he'd been careless and started to clean up the blood. when he was finished, he looked at his arm, staring at the work of art he'd just created. He smiled to himself as he turned of the lights and went into his room. Knowing he couldn't let anyone discover his secret, Chad came up with an idea so he could continue with his "therapy".  
_____________

The next morning Chad woke up with a headache. His arm was on fire and his mom and dad were long gone. Getting up out of bed, he stumbled over to his closet to get ready for school. He put on a pair of jeans and found a nice red and black long sleeve shirt. When he finished, he went downstairs and poured himself some orange juice before heading out the door.

As he walked down the street, he caught glimpses of parents with their children and smiled as he remembered he was once that happy child....

_Flashback:_

_"Mommy! Daddy! Look what I can do!" a five year old Chad said as he'd just gotten his first basketball. His mom and dad smiled as they watched him shoot the ball with both hands and bounce off the back board into the goal. "YYYYAAAAYYYY!!!' Chad said as he bounce around in excitement. "I'm Michael Jordan!" he laughed. His dad came up behind him and lifted him in the air._

_Chad stuck out his arms as his dad spun him around. "Look Mommy! I'm flying!" he laughed giddily. His mom smiled and watched as Chad as his dad ran around with him on his shoulders. It was the perfect family memory....._

Chad snapped out of the memory as he realized he'd arrived at school. "Chad!" looking over his shoulder he smiled in content as he saw Taylor running towards him. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he captured he lips in the most amazing heartfelt kiss they'd ever shared. Just then Troy and Gabriella decided to make their entrance.

"What's Up?" Troy said Chad giving him a high five. The four friends walked in to East High and spotted the other two high school celebrity couples. Ryan and Kelsi were enjoying a kiss while Zeke was with Sharpay at her queen-sized locker. Ryan looked up as he saw them coming down the hall when he notice Chad's shirt. "Hey Chad why are you wearing long sleeves when it's like eighty degrees outside?" Everyone then noticed the shirt too.

Chad shifted uncomfortably under their stares as he struggled to come up with some kind of explanation to his sudden fashion change. "My mom uh forgot to was the clothes this week and I um couldn't really find anything else to wear." They all seemed to buy it except Troy who was looking at Chad suspiciously. His mom was like a clean freak. She'd _never _forget to wash.

Troy knew something was up he just had to find out what it was. They all headed to first period with Ms. Darbus groaning as they walked into her classroom. "Alright class today will be a free day-" she stopped what she said as the class stared at her wide-eyed. Chad himself thought he'd misheard what she'd said. _Darbus _giving them a _free day_?!

The impossible had just happened. But he'd figured since they had a free period, he could catch up on some sleep since he hardly got any last night. As he put his head down, Troy stared over in his direction. Gabriella saw him and leaned in towards him. "Somethings not right Gabi" Troy said as he watched his best friend sleep.

"Chad is hiding something." he said. Gabriella looked at him. "What makes you say that?" she asked him. Troy looked at her. "His mom is a clean freak. She would never forget to wash. Not even for a moment." he said as he shook his head. "He passes out at basketball practice. He feels as though he's lost some weight. And _now _he comes to school in long sleeve shirts when it's almost time for summer!" he said.

Gabriella thought about it for a minute. When he put it _that _way it did seem as though Chad were trying to hide something. Turning over to her best friend, Gabriella tapped Taylor's shoulder to get her attention. "Tay have you noticed anything strange about Chad lately?" she asked her. Taylor shook her head. "No he's been completely normal." she stated.

Gabriella looked troubled when a thought came to her. "You don't think he's... you know _cutting _himself do you?" she asked in a sort of worried voice. Both Troy and Taylor looked at her as if she were insane. "There's no way Chad would do that." Troy said as he looked back at Chad. Taylor nodded her head in agreement. "Why would he have a reason to hurt himself?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's having trouble at home?" Gabriella suggested. Troy still found it hard to believe that Chad would do that to himself. "Gabi I've known Chad all my life. Trust me he's not the kind of person to do that." Gabriella glanced at Chad before nodding her head. Through the rest of the class period Chad slept as the rest of his friends just goofed off.

He woke just before the bell rung signaling first period was over. He and Troy headed down to the gym when Troy stopped suddenly. Chad also stopped and looked at him. "Something on your mind Captain?" he asked before smirking. "Or should I say _someone_?" Troy looked up at him. "Chad why did you lie to everyone this morning?"

The smirk vanished from Chad's face. "I don't know what you're talking about." he said a little to rushed. Troy looked at him. "Chad we both know how much your mom loves cleanliness so cut the crap." he said. "Besides I'm your best friend. You can't lie to me." Chad mentally cursed. He should have known that Troy would see right through him.

Getting up Chad was about to walk away when Troy grabbed his arm. This caused some of his cuts to reopen. "Let Go!" Chad said as he jerked his arm way from him. Troy looked surprised to say the least. "Chad I'm just worried for you is all." Chad looked up at him. "I'm fine honestly Troy" he sounded almost pleading as if he didn't want Troy to find out something.

Troy still had some doubts, but he nodded his head anyways. He watched as Chad rushed off to the gym. He stood there for a moment. Why would Chad hide anything from him? It was all confusing. Just as he bent down to pick up his gym bag something caught his eye. He stared hard at his hand as he sure it wasn't there before. On his hand was blood. _Chad's Blood..........

* * *

_**Personally I Think This Is My Best Chapter Yet. Now Remember Take The Poll In My Profile. Also To All The "Desperate" Fans. I Am Pleased To Say That I Will Be Writing The Tenth Chapter Today And Will Have It Posted Some Time This Evening. Don't Forget To Read It If You Want To Find Out The "Twist" I Added To It. Until The Next Update See Ya!  
**


	5. Conflictions

**After Writing The Last Chapter, I Didn't Know I'd Get This Many Reviews. Thanks For Sticking With Me For All This Time. I Know It's Been A While But Bear With Me People. I Have Tests And Rehearsals, Etc. But Enough Of That. I'm Sure You're Ready To Read The Next Chapter So Here It Is!  


* * *

**Chad made his way to the locker room quickly. He could feel the blood as it dripped down his arm. Frantically he pulled out another long-sleeved shirt and pulled off his already blood-stained one. Getting some paper towels he quickly applied pressure to the open cuts and they stopped bleeding after a moment. He hastily pulled on the long-sleeve shirt when he heard the door open.

Turning around his stomach dropped as he saw who stood in the doorway. Troy just stood there with this sort of misty look in his eyes. Upon closer inspection, Chad realized they were extremely bloodshot as well. Slowly Troy stumbled over to Chad until he was looking his best friend straight in the eye. Chad was about to open his mouth to apologize for earlier when Troy suddenly grabbed his arm.

Nothing prepared Troy for the horror that met his eyes as he gazed at Chad's arms. Cuts _littered _them both. Some were really deep and some were still sort of bleeding. But worse were the scars that were already on his arms. It was apparent to Troy that Chad had done this numerous times. Releasing his arms, Troy looked back up at him. Chad looked like a little child who was about to get in trouble.

"Why?" Troy asked in a pleading voice with tears caught in his throat, "Why Chad?" was all he could manage as some of the tears escaped. Chad stared hard at the ground. He refused to look up because he already heard the hurt in his friend's voice. He wasn't about to see it too. Troy heard him mumble something, but couldn't hear him clearly.

"What?" he asked desperate to get to the source of pain that was causing his brother to harm himself. Chad looked up and spoke softly. "I said you weren't suppose to find out. No one was..." he said as he sat down. His heart was pounding furiously at his chest. His head felt like it was about to explode. "But why are you cutting yourself?" Troy asked refusing to leave without an answer.

"YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!" Chad suddenly shouted. This took Troy by surprise, but nevertheless he raised his voice also. "WHAT WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND CHAD? WHAT WOULDN'T I UNDERSTAND!" he shouted back. Chad threw his hands up in frustration. God! They weren't suppose to find out! Now his best friend knew about it. This just wasn't turning out to be his day.

Just then the door opened and the coach poked his head in. "What's going on in here?" he asked. "Nothing Coach" Chad replied as he Troy both stood up. "We were just coming out for practice." Jack nodded before leaving with Chad rushing behind him. Troy stood there for a minute contemplating his next move. He was worried about Chad and he knew that if he didn't get help soon, Chad's life could be in real danger.......

-------------------

Troy searched frantically for Gabriella and Taylor. After what happened in the locker room he decided to fake sick to get out of practice. Chad eyed him suspiciously, but he managed to get out of it. Troy tore down the hallways of East High when he finally found them in the science lab. Opening the door, both girls looked up at him as he entered. "Troy?" Gabriella said a little surprised,"Shouldn't you be in practice?"

Troy looked at her with tears still in his eyes from earlier. Gabriella put her book down and walked over to him. "Troy what's wrong?" she asked him cautiously as tears started to fall down his cheeks. Troy attempted to gather himself together. He had to be strong right now. Taking a few deep breaths and wiping his face, Troy sat down and looked at both girls. "I have something to tell you" he said with a serious face.

Taylor and Gabriella both looked at each other with worried glances. Both knew that by the tone of his voice, something serious had happened. "Do you remember that conversation we had earlier today in Darbus's class?" he said looking at them. Gabriella wracked her brain. "You mean the conversation we had about Chad?" she asked. Troy nodded his head slowly.

"And do you remember what you suggested about Chad, Gabi?" Troy continued. Gabriella thought about it for a moment when both her and Taylor's eyes got wide. "Y-You don't mean to t-tell us that my_ boyfriend_ is actually _cutting _himself?!" Taylor asked him in a frantic sort of way. The look Troy gave her confirmed their worst fears and Taylor completely broke down in a fit of sobs.

"Oh God how could this happen?" she cried out with her face in her hands. Gabriella knelt down beside her and wrapped her arms around her best friend's convulsing body. "It'll be alright Tay"Gabriella said even though she doubted herself some,"We'll find a way to help him right Troy" Looking up at Troy she saw him staring at the floor as if in a trance.

"Troy?" she called his name a bit louder causing him to jump slightly. "Oh sorry Gabi" he said as he was snapped out of his thoughts. Still sniffling, Taylor got up and wiped her face. "We have to get to the bottom of this." she said with bloodshot eyes, but with a determined face."Chad must be in some _real _trouble if he's doing this to himself."

Gabriella and Troy nodded in agreement. "Whatever it is, we gotta act and soon" Troy said," I saw his arm Tay and it's horrible beyond imagination." he finish with a shudder. "Let's keep a close watch on him for now" Gabriella said," And if it gets worse, we tell an adult." As the three started to make up a plan, they were completely oblivious to the person outside the door who heard their every word.....

----------------

Chad slowly dragged himself into his house only to be met with a fist to the jaw. Screaming in pain, he clutched his jaw and glared at his father with pure hate. "You're late" he said as he stalked slowly towards Chad causing him to back up until his back was against the wall. "When I tell you to be at home at a certain time. that's what I mean." he said as he punched him in the stomach with all his might.

Chad collapsed to the floor and didn't even bother to resist. All he could do is lay on the floor and whimper as his "dad" kicked him in the sides. As the last kick he heard something crack. His dad satisfied with his work, left him on the floor and fell asleep on the couch. Soon he was snoring and Chad had to figure out how to get upstairs before his mom decided to have some "fun" with him.

Gritting his teeth at the pain, he manged to pull himself up the stairs and into his room. Making sure to lock the door, he collapsed on the floor with tears now streaming down his face. This was the worst beating yet and he had no idea how he was going to go to school tomorrow. The more he thought about it, the more the pain ate away at him.

He felt so alone. So unloved. So pathetic. There was only one thing that would make him feel better. Crawling over to the closet, he slowly stood up using the closet door for support. Reaching for the top shelf, he pulled at the clothes in the far right corner and found what he was looking for. The razor gleamed as he picked it up with anticipation. He stared at it for a moment, before slowly putting it to his arm........

* * *

**I know I'm horrible for leaving it on a cliffhanger, but it'll just build more suspense into the next chapter. I will also be updating Desperate this weekend as well as posting the first chapter for Shell Of A Broken Boy, which I'm pleased to say is almost done. Next week will be extremely hectic for me, but I'll definitely try to update more. Especially if I get as amny reviews this time as I did last time. Thank You All for your continued support and I love you all. Till The Next Update See Ya!**


	6. Confrontations,Breakdowns,and Exposed

**I am SO sorry for taking this long to update. My nephew died 5 weeks into his life and I've just been trying to deal. I've reread some reviews and now I'm more determined than EVER to finish this story!

* * *

**Chad walked into school the next day wincing as someone bumped into his arm. "Chad?", hearing his voice Chad looked up and instantly regretted it. His best friend's eyes was full of pity and sorrow. And neither could Chad stand for. "Chad we need to talk," Troy said with the seriousness of the situation _clearly_ distinguishable.

Chad chewed at his lip trying his best not to falter under his best friend's gaze. "Troy," Chad said a a little shaky,"There's nothing to talk about." Troy looked at Chad as if he were insane. "So I suppose it's _normal _to slice up your arm then huh?" Troy asked with such emotion in his voice Chad was shocked to the core.

Looking around Chad made sure no one heard what Troy said. Looking back at Troy, Chad saw he had a look of shock on his face. "Chad I-", Troy began but Chad cut him off. "Save it Troy. I said there is nothing to talk about." And with that Chad marched pass Troy to his locker leaving his best friend to worry even more.

"Chad.....what happened to you?" Troy whispered to himself as he shut his locker. Troy knew he had to do something soon or Chad might do something serious. He was so caught up in his thoughts he never noticed the person that was eavesdropping the entire time......

-----------------

Chad slipped into Mrs Darbus's class and into his seat quietly. Putting his head down, Chad let out a low groan. His parents really worked him over last night. He knew at the very least he had two broken ribs and to make matters worst, he hadn't eaten in three days. He tried taking a couple of deep breaths, but nothing was working.

"Chad?" He looked up at the sound of his name and felt his heart clench. There was his beautiful girlfriend Taylor looking at him with a concerned expression. _'Oh God she knows!'_ was the first thing that came to Chad's mind. When he looked into her eyes, the look she gave him confirmed it. Chad put his head in his hands, but there was no escaping Taylor McKessie and Chad knew that already from experience.

"Baby we have to talk _now_" Taylor said in her this-isn't-up-for-debate-voice. Sighing, Chad got up and followed Taylor out the door. Once they were outside, she grabbed a hold of his arm and led him to the roof garden. Suddenly she stopped and turned around, pulling up his sleeve. "Tay, what are y-" But he stopped as he saw the tears starting to fall down Taylor's cheeks.

"Why?" was all she could manage to saw as she saw the cuts that _littered _his arm. Some were even still bleeding from last night. Chad was at a lost for words. He simply put his head down, knowing there was no way he could possibly tell her the truth. "Is it because I've been a bad girlfriend?" she asked snapping him out of his revere. "No. Don't you _ever _blame yourself for anything Tay." Chad said a little fiercely.

"You did nothing wrong. I am blessed to have you in my life." Chad said as his voice began to shake. "I love you. You give me a reason to smile everyday. You give me _life_." he proclaimed as he held her. "It's nothing at all to do with you, Gabs, or Troy." he continued as the tears flowed freely down his cheeks.

Chad lifted Taylor's chin gently so she was staring at him straight in the eyes. "You are and will forever be my girl and don't you ever forget or doubt for even a second." he finished before he gently kissed her. As he broke the kiss, Taylor didn't think she could possibly love the lunk-head jock anymore than she did at that moment.....

-----------

Troy sighed as he sat down in his seat. Rubbing his temples, he couldn't figure out how his best friend's life had gotten so damn screwed up. He tried to relax but really didn't feel like it was humanly possible at the moment. Suddenly he felt a pair of soft hands firmly grip his shoulders and gently massage them. He let out a groan of appreciation as he felt the tension slowly leave his shoulders. "Hey Wildcat" Gabriella said as she kissed him on the forehead.

Troy just let out another groan as his girlfriend continued to massage his shoulders. "Wow you're tense" Gabriella observed as she worked out knots in his shoulders that Troy wasn't even aware he had. "Babe you've gotta try to relax." she said as she pressed her fingers into his shoulders as if she were kneading clay.

Troy pulled her arm forward to place a kiss gently on her lips. "Hey lovers get a room!" a voice cried out from behind them. Turning around they saw none other than the Ice Queen of East High herself, Sharpay Evans with her boyfriend Zeke Baylor. Sharpay had long since accepted the fact that Troy's heart belonged to Gabriella.

She started to finally notice Zeke and realized he was a really nice guy. The couple had become just as idolized as Troy and Gabriella. "You're one to talk when you two horndogs were just going at it in the hallway!" Troy grinned. Zeke blushed while Sharpay just laughed the "Sharpay Way". She grabbed Zeke and kissed him boldly and proudly in front of the entire class. "Oh yeah Baby and don't you forget it!" she said while Zeke just gaped at her with a blush creeping down his neck.

Gabriella rolled her eyes before turning back to Troy instantly serious. "Did you talk to Chad?" she asked. Troy nodded, remembering the conversation he had with Chad this morning. "Oh yeah" he said," He refuses to talk about it and he refuses to acknowledge the fact he has a problem!" he said frustratingly.

Gabriella entwined her fingers with Troy's. "Babe you can't give up" she said. "Oh this is far from over" he declared with pure determination in his voice. That's when he noticed Chad entering the classroom with Taylor. It looked as if he'd been crying as his eyes were bloodshot and puffy. Chad noticed Troy watching him and turned away quickly. _'I'm gonna get to the bottom of this'_ Troy thought to himself. There was no way in hell he'd ever turn his back on his best friend even if he didn't want his help.....

-----------

Chad slowly made his way to the locker room knowing that he wouldn't be able to avoid Troy. As he pushed the door open, sure enough the rest of the room was deserted all except for Troy."Chad this time you are gonna talk whether or not you want to."Troy said simply. Chad did his best to ignore Troy, but then silently cursed himself. He couldn't change while Troy was still there or he'd see the evidence of his beloved parents' "fun".

"Troy I told you earlier there is nothing to talk about", Chad said hoping he would just let it go. But Troy was not backing down this time. "Yeah that's why you were crying this morning." he said matter-of-factly. Chad glared at him for a moment before turning around to leave. Troy moved and blocked the door.

"Move Troy,"Chad said clearly irritated. Troy locked the door with the key he got from his dad's office. " No Chad, like I said, this time you're gonna talk." As he put the key in his pocket. Chad sighed and looked back up at his best friend. He really thought of Troy as a brother, but he really couldn't afford to let his secret be discovered.

"Move Troy or I'll move you" he said. Troy raised an eyebrow. "You can try" he said knowing full well that he was pushing his best friend to fight him. Chad shoved at Troy, but he didn't budge. This time he headbutted him in the stomach which caught troy by surprised. "Oof!" Troy said as he felt the wind forcefully leave his body.

Chad grabbed the key from his pocket and unlocked the door, but Troy pulled him down before he could make it out the door. Wrestling with Chad, Troy pinned him to the ground and held his shoulders firmly to the floor, effectively trapping him. "Let me go!" Chad cried out frantically as he tried to get up. Troy simply shook his head.

"Start talking Chad," he said as Chad continued to thrash. He put his knee on his stomach which made Chad instantly cry out. Troy immediately lifted his knee. Gently began to raise Chad's shirt, which made Chad thrash more. "No! Don't! Stop!" he cried desperately praying that Troy would get off of him.

Troy continued to lift his shirt and what he saw made his blood freeze. There were so many bruises on Chad's stomach. His skin was literally a mass of different colors. And it looked as if some of his ribs were broken. "Chad what the-," But Chad seized the opportunity to shove Troy off him. Getting up quickly, Chad picked up his gym bag and fled from the locker room, leaving Troy in a state of pure shock and fear.......

-------------

"No! No! No! NO! NO! NO!" Chad cried out as he reached the rooftop. Troy had seen! What was he going to do now? How in the world could he face him now? Now that Troy knew, it was only a matter of time before he put two and two together and find out that his home life wasn't so perfect. His body convulsed with suppressed sobs. He hugged himself as he slid down the wall trying to give himself some sort of comfort.

"Why me?." he asked himself as the sobs intensified. "Why?" he said looking up to the sky in total despair. He didn't ask for any of this. He didn't asked to be beaten senseless as if he were just a slave. He was used as his parents' fucking private punching bag for fuck's sake! All he ever wanted was to be loved since that very first beating.

He just wanted his parents to be proud of him. God his life was so fucking screwed up and he didn't know WHY?! He wanted an answer to why everyone else seemed to have such perfect lives and his was a complete and total wreck. The frustration started to build and became too much for Chad. He started to pull at his head all the while the tears kept pouring from his eyes.

Oblivious to the person watching, Chad went into his bag and got out his razor. He put it to his arm and slid it across, sighing as he felt the rush of red rivers flowing down his arm. "You want me to feel pain?" he mumbled incoherently as he made another slash,"I'll show them I can TAKE PAIN!!" he cried out as he suddenly slashed at his arm in a frenzy.

When he finally calmed down he stared at his arm. It looked like he'd be wearing long sleeves for awhile. He was really starting to feel dizzy so he got up slowly and made his way to the stairs. "Need to get the hell out of here without being seen." he mumbled to himself. Staggering down the stairs, he used the wall for support, looking both ways to make sure no one was in sight.

The hallways were deserted. He decided to get home and from there avoid his parents for the remainder of the night. But first he had to go to his locker so he could get his jacket. As he made his way to his locker he froze as he saw something on it. He dropped his bag and his face was rapidly draining of color. On his locker was a note. It simply read:**"I KNOW WHY"**...........

* * *

**Well folks I know I've been gone for quite some time. I'm not gonna finish Desperate at this time because of some contreversial crap I discovered was going on. Also I wanna thank y'all for sticking it out when I was away. I'm feeling a LOT better now and this story is gonna be finished! Until the next update. See Ya!**


	7. Finally Broken

**What's up everyone? I'm Back! Gosh life has just been moving and I sorta forgot about this story for a minute...my bad folks. Well enjoy this chapter!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES IMPLIED RAPE WITH A MAJOR TWIST...**

* * *

_Previously..._

_The hallways were deserted. He decided to get home and from there avoid his parents for the remainder of the night. But first he had to go to his locker so he could get his jacket. As he made his way to his locker he froze as he saw something on it. He dropped his bag and his face was rapidly draining of color. On his locker was a note. It simply read_:" **I KNOW WHY"**...

Chad instantly began to hyperventilate. He quickly tore down the note and tore it to shreds. He looked in every direction as his heart pounded against his ribs. Who else knew? Who wrote the note? He felt like all of the air was being forced from his lungs. _"Ok Chad clam yourself down. I've got to get home." _He glanced down at his watch and his heart almost dropped into his stomach.

It was 9:00! Dread began to pour over him like an icy mist as he realized how late he was. His parents were going to _murder_ him! He quickly got up, ignoring the pain in his stomach, and rushed out of the building. Outside it was almost pitch black. Silently cursing himself, Chad threw his gym bag over his shoulder and took off into the silent streets of Albuquerque.

The cuts on his arm were on fire and with every heave his ribcage screamed. Still he kept running until he finally turned into his neighborhood. Even as far down he was from his house still, he saw his parents' car in the driveway. Terror completely filled him as he got closer to his house knowing he was in for hell the moment he stepped through the door.

"God Please...I can't take it. Not tonight. Please just not tonight.."he silently prayed to himself as he finally reached the front door. His hand trembled as he unlocked the door. "Please don't be awake. Please don't be awake.", he kept muttering as he opened the door slowly. The lights were off and the living room was empty. When he was fully inside the house and saw no one was around, he let out a sigh of relief.

That was until he heard the door slam behind him. Tremors traveled throughout his body as he turned to see his parents standing on either side of the door and his eyes widened when the lights came on and he saw the belt in his father's hand. "So." his father said as he glared at his petrified son," why the hell are you just now getting home?"

Chad just stood there, feeling like a small child. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!." his voiced boomed causing Chad to flinch. "I-I'm sorry dad. I-I had b-basketball practice a-and Coach k-kept the team l-longer than usual." Even as he finished the sentence he knew he was in for it. His father looked like a lion stalking its prey and his mother's cold expression was no better.

He backed up instantly as his father began to slowly walk towards him. "P-Please don't," he begged as tears began to pour down his face as his dad continued to come towards him. "Daddy please..," he said as he felt the wall behind and began to hyperventilate as he cornered. His father smiled as he had reduced the 17 year old to nothing but a sad mess of trembling sobs before he even had his fun.

"You come in late," he said as he let the belt unravel," You tell me a _lie," _he spat as he raised the belt," And then you BEG me?," he roared as the belt stayed above his head. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU MEN DON'T DO?" he shouted. Chad's eyes were filled with tears and by now he was shaking so bad, he could barely stand. "M-men d-don't c-cry.." he stuttered out.

His father sneered at him before saying," That's right. And here is a reminder," he said as he swung the belt at his son, slapping him across he face with it. Screams tore from the boy's throat as he clutched his face. It felt as if someone poured hot wax all over it. He vaguely heard his dad command him to stand up. As he was struggling to do so, he felt the belt tear across his back, causing the wounds to reopen.

He felt the blood ooze down his back as his father told him to get upstairs. He moved as quickly as possible, almost tripping as he went. Behind him, heard his parents footsteps. As he entered his room his father shoved him on the bed while his mother locked the door. As he tried to sit up, his father sunk his fist into his stomach, causing him to scream in pain as his already bruised ribs, suffered more abuse.

"Shut the hell up!" he demanded as he grabbed a hold of his son's head and dragged him towards the headboard. As he held him down, his mom tied his hands to the bed. After the restraints were good on his arms, they got up to admire their work. Chad had tears streaming down his face as absolute horror surged through him. _"Lord please let me survive this" he_ prayed as his parents got off him.

"Here's how it's going to work son," his father said as he approached Chad, cracking his knuckles in the process," You are going to punished now for coming home late and then you will learn the lesson the harsh way why men, especially Danforths, do NOT cry. With that he once again, sunk his fist into his son's stomach causing Chad to cry out as pain shot through his body.

His father's fist then collided with his face causing black spots to dance in front of his vision as the pain became so intense, he could barely stay conscious. His father's fist kept raining down on him brutally for almost an hour. By the time he was done, Chad could only gasp in pain. His father got up and wiped the sweat from his forehead before smiling at his wife.

They then proceeded to kiss each other passionately as if they were on a date before looking back at Chad. "So honey would you like to go first?" His father asked his wife politely. "I thought you'd never asked" she smirked as she moved towards her son. Reaching down beneath his bed, she pulled out a pair of scissors and Chad instantly began to struggle. _"Oh God! They're gonna kill me!" he_ thought as he shut his eyes tight.

His mother sat on top of him and he waited for the scissors to tear through his body. Instead he felt a cold draft on his stomach and open his eyes only to see his mom had cut his shirt open. "Wh-What are you doing?" he asked with a terrified voice. He looked from his mother to his father who had sat down at his desk and was smirking along with his wife.

"Well it's quite simple sweetie," his mom said as she cut away his belt,"Since you continue to disappoint us with your childish ways, we have decided tonight is the night you become a man,"she finished looking him directly in the eye. The color drained from his face as the truth dawned on him. "No..." he said as he began to struggle," Please don't do this," he pleaded with his mother as she finished cutting through his pants.

"Shhh...mommy and daddy are gonna take care of their baby now," she smirked as she pulled away the shreds of pants left, leaving Chad in nothing but his boxers. "Mommy and-" but he was interrupted as his father spoke. "That's right. Mommy AND Daddy," his father sneered at him. It was then that he noticed that his mother had dropped her silk robe to reveal her nude form.

She went over the closet and got a few pillows out before returning to her son's bed. Chad turned back to his father and with horror and disgust he saw his father was also nude, but what shocked him was his father's arousal. His own parents were aroused at his pain. "You see Chad, while your mother will be teaching you how to be a man, I will be teaching why you don't want to be a BITCH," he smirked.

Chad had barely noticed that his boxers had been removed and now he was completely exposed in front of his parents. He tried to close his legs, but his father wrenched them open, while his mother proceeded to put the pillows under leaving his bottom half in the air. Chad felt sick. His parents were actually about to _rape _him.

"HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME-,"he was cut off by his father stuffing his boxers in his mouth. Tears streamed down his face as his mother straddled him while his father got behind her. "You brought this on yourself Chad," his mother said as she stroked him and to his revulsion succeeded in arousing him," Had you acted the way you were supposed, you wouldn't be in this situation."

Chad tried shaking his head, to plead with his parents and pray that they would miraculously come to their senses. But as he felt his father in a place he should never have felt anything at all, his body sagged and he accepted the fate he was resigned to. He tried to will his mind away from his body as he was violated in the worst way by the people who were supposed to love and protect him...

His parents had untied him and left ages ago. After giving him a good night kiss, they returned to their room and soon the house was filled with their snores. Chad waited until it was safe to get up, flinching from the pain, and locked the door to his room before heading into the bathroom. There he closed the door and locked it as well before getting into the shower.

Turning it on as hot as it could go, the hysteric teenager scrubbed at his skin until it was red raw. He felt so _dirty_. Tears cascaded down his trembling figure as he scrubbed his battered body. He could still feel them. He could still hear them _moaning_! And the worst was he _enjoyed_ it! He laughed bitterly at his situation.

He had never felt so disgusted with himself. He felt like he was going to be sick. Oh God he was! He rushed to the toilet and released what little he'd had in it. He continued dry heaving for a few minutes before wiping his mouth. As he got up he caught his reflection in the mirror and gasped as he gazed more clearly at it.

There were _tons _of love bites covering his neck, shoulders, and chest. Bruises littered his body. He suddenly felt anger surge through himself. "You...WHORE!," he cried out as he punched the mirror with all his might, smashing it and cutting his hand in the process. He then collapsed in a fit of sobs as he rocked himself back and forth on the bathroom floor. How was he going to go to school tomorrow? How was he going to face _Taylor_ for Christ's sake?

Why in the world did this have to happen to him? What had he done to deserve this? There were so many questions that he desperately needed the answers to. But for the time being the broken teen sat there on the floor, the pain threatening to split him in half as he somehow fell into a sleep filled with the last few hours of the most absolute terror of his life…

* * *

**There you have it guys! I'm back baby! And I will be updating within a week. Let me know what you think of this little sick twist. 'Til the next update! See Ya!**


End file.
